The present invention relates generally to the field of professional lighting and in particular to a new and useful support bracket for holding lights and other devices on a stand. The invention is particularly useful for holding portable lights.
Conventionally, light stands are tripod supports having a vertical post for connecting a light fixture at the upper end. Usually, the light fixture weighs more than the support stand, causing the stand to be top heavy when the light fixture is attached. In such cases, the weight of the light fixture is either counterbalanced using a horizontal arm connected at the upper end of the post, or ballast weights can be placed over the tripod legs at the lower end of the support.
It is generally known to support small lights from cantilevered arms. Patents which disclose supporting a light fixture from a bent support arm over a base include U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,278. The support arm is connected to one side of a base and extends vertically before bending horizontally over the base and then vertically again, to provide a cantilever support for a light bulb fixture. The light bulb fixture does not rotate or pivot on the end of the support arm.
Other light stands and lights use a counterbalance against the weight of the light to hold it in place, such as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,537. U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,537 discloses a light support having a ball pivot held at the end of a horizontally extending arm of a tripod stand. The upper portion of the support above the ball pivot is bent to one side gradually, and then back horizontally. A light is held below the horizontal section at the upper end of the support. The lower end of the light support has a counterweight, so that the support arm may be pivoted to swing the light to positions other than vertical and remain there until moved again. The light initially has its center of gravity over the counterweight, but once the light is moved off-center, this is no longer the case.
Articulated arm supports are known as well, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,773 for a light fixture supported on a series of single rods connected with holders. The ends of the rods are bent 90xc2x0 at their ends to fit into receptacles in the holders The rods and holders conduct electricity for the light fixture. One rod extends vertically from a base to prevent the light from tipping over. The rods and holders form an articulated arm that can be used to position the light in various positions, depending on how many rods are used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,828 teaches one embodiment of a light which has a flexible arm for positioning a reflector over a light source. The reflector is held at one end of the arm, while the other is shown secured to the upper end of a tripod stand.
Supports having a lower horizontal base, a vertical post and a horizontally extending light fixture connected to the upper end of the post, are known such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,520. The light fixture extends over the lower horizontal base, so that the weight of the light is borne by the base. The shade over the light fixture can rotate around the bulb 360xc2x0.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,118 teaches a light fixture for providing daylight color effects supported on a horizontal arm over a U-shaped base. The light fixture is supported on the horizontal arm by a pivot connection which only permits the light fixture to be rotated up and down about the horizontal axis of the fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,259 shows a tanning bed light array which is held on the end of a horizontal arm over a T-shaped base. The light array is not centered on the horizontal arm. The light array can rotate around the horizontal arm almost 360xc2x0, but one end of the light array will contact the T-shaped base when the array is vertical.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,405 displays a stand, particularly for use in holding medical and surgical equipment having a U-shaped base oriented horizontally on the ground with a vertical post rising upwardly from the center of the bottom of the U. A tray extends horizontally from the top of the post over the U-shaped base, so that the weight of the tray is balanced over the base. The tray does not pivot or rotate, but the stand is provided with wheels on the base so that the entire stand can be moved easily.
Patents teaching support arms which are bent to go around a light source for holding a shade over the light source include U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,521. A stand for a light bulb has a support rod connected to a lower portion of the stand adjacent the light bulb which bends horizontally over the top of the light bulb, and then bends vertically again. The upper vertical section of the rod is positioned over the center of the light bulb and is used to support a shade around the light bulb.
A portable luminescent light held immediately adjacent the vertical support of a tripod stand is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,793. A screw mounted bracket is used to secure the vertical support of the tripod stand between the bracket and the rear side of a case holding the portable luminescent light fixture. Thus, the case and light fixture are not positioned with their center of gravity over the support.
While prior stands have addressed many problems, they do not cover the problem of supporting a relatively large or heavy device on a tripod or other type of stand without using ballasts, counterweights or other additional stabilizing equipment. In particular, lighting devices, such as lights and reflectors, and other electronic equipment like speakers, microphones and even cameras are all difficult to support with stable stand like a tripod stand without using ballasts and counterweights.
New, portable lighting equipment is becoming more popular as different lights which collapse or fit into cases become available. A key feature of portable lighting equipment is that a light, such as for professional photography, television news crews and documentary film production, can be folded or broken down into a compact, self contained case for transport. Other lights of this type may be fit into cases for carrying. These lights are easily assembled for use. However, they are still relatively heavy compared to the tripod or other types of stands which are used to support them. For example one kind of light of this type sold by Lowel-light Manufacturing weighs approximately between 9-15 pounds when assembled for use. A tripod stand can weigh as little as 2-3 pounds by comparison.
Thus, when a heavy and/or large light is mounted on top of a light support stand which weighs considerably less, or is smaller in width, ballasts or counterweights must be used to prevent the mounted light from tipping over, especially if it will be adjusted on the stand. The need to carry additional weights with a portable system is very disadvantageous to the idea of portable professional lighting. Even in a static environment, counterweights and ballasts add size to support stands, thereby limiting their ability to be disguised or placed unobtrusively.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stand support for rotatably mounting a device on a stand which reduces the need for additional ballasts or counterweights to balance the assembled light and stand. The device may be a light, speaker, microphone, reflector or other equipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stand support for positioning a device so that a center of gravity of the device is located over the main support shaft of the stand.
Accordingly, a support bracket for a device has a swivel mount provided at one end of a bent support arm, the other end of which can be connected to any known type of stand. The support arm is shaped to position the device connected to the swivel mount so that the center of gravity of the device, such as a light, is over the vertical axis of the stand. Positioning the center of gravity over the vertical axis of the stand is essential, so that the need for counterweights, counterbalances and ballasts to keep the light or other device stable when mounted is significantly reduced. When the center of gravity of the light is also aligned with a horizontal axis of the swivel mount bracket, the light can be pivoted and rotated on the bracket without affecting the balance. The tilt bracket is preferably used with portable lights so that the amount and weight of equipment needed to mount the light is reduced.
In one embodiment of the support, the device is a light, speaker, reflector or microphone.
In another embodiment of the support, the support arm has adjustable bends between the arm sections, so that many different angles can be formed, permitting rapid adjustment of different devices.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.